


French Toast

by MaeTaurus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Phil bribes Dan with french toast and cuddles to get him out of bed.





	French Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate me reaching 500 followers on Tumblr.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr on July 19, 2015.

Phil opened his eyes and smiled. He looked at Dan who was still fast asleep next to him, curled up on his side. Phil looked away and fumbled around for his glasses so he could see. When he finally found them Phil looked back at Dan and reached out to gently brush his fingertips across Dan’s cheek.

He didn’t think he would ever get over how beautiful Dan was. His dark hair that always ended up curling at the ends no matter how long Dan spent straightening it. His slightly tanned skin, though much lighter now than it was when they first met. Phil let his fingers brush over where Dan’s dimple would’ve been, still able to see the faint crease.

“Dan,” Phil whispered. He leaned forward and kissed Dan’s nose. “Wake up, it’s time to get up sweetheart.”

Dan groaned softly in response, stirring but not quite awake yet.

Phil rolled his eyes fondly. Dan had always hated mornings and it was sometimes impossible to convince him to get out of bed. “Come on, you promised me we would make breakfast together today,” he said, practically whining.

“Yeah but that was before I remembered how comfy your bed is,” Dan mumbled, his eyes still closed.

He giggled and draped his arm over Dan’s waist. “Please? We can make whatever you want then we can spend all day cuddling on the sofa.”

Dan finally opened his eyes and looked at Phil. “Fine, but we aren’t watching Buffy again.”

“Deal,” Phil grinned. He got out of bed, yanking his duvet off the bed once he was up.

“Hey!” Dan complained. He sat up in bed and glared at Phil. “Why’d you do that?”

Phil just laughed at Dan and walked out. He threw the duvet onto the sofa before going to the kitchen, deciding to start making coffee while he waited for Dan.

Just as Phil finished making coffee he heard Dan shuffle into the kitchen. He turned around to look at Dan and smiled. Phil looked Dan up and down, taking in his appearance. “You’re so pretty,” he whispered.

Dan had only pulled on a shirt, leaving his legs exposed for Phil to admire since he was just wearing boxers and no pajama bottoms.

“Am not,” Dan objected.

Phil walked over to Dan and wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, pulling him close. “Yes you are. You’re all cuddly and sleepy. It’s adorable,” he said matter of factly.

Dan blushed slightly and kissed Phil’s cheek. “Enough mushy, I’m hungry.” He pulled away and went to the fridge, getting out all the ingredients they needed to make french toast and eggs.

With Phil’s help, Dan made a delicious breakfast for the two of them. They somehow managed to get through cooking without incident. Phil did knock over the milk but thankfully Dan had just put the lid on so it didn’t spill.

Phil carried the plates to the lounge, Dan not trusting him with mugs of hot coffee, and sat down on the sofa. Dan sat next to him and turned on the tv, pressing play so they could continue watching their most current anime.

He wasn’t sure how it happened or who initiated it, but half an hour later their dirty plates and empty mugs were abandoned on the coffee table and Dan was laying on top of Phil. Phil was on his back with Dan’s head resting on his chest. Their legs were tangled together under the duvet which Dan had covered them with, only needing Phil’s help to pull it up to fully cover Dan’s back.

“This is perfect,” Phil whispered to Dan when the second episode of the morning ended. “Just laying here with you, it’s perfect.”

Dan turned his head to look at Phil and smiled. “Yeah, it is,” he agreed softly. He moved forward so he could kiss Phil, his lips lingering too long to call it a peck. Dan kept his eyes closed when he pulled back, taking in the moment.

Phil lifted his head to kiss Dan’s cheek. “I meant what I said earlier, you are pretty.” He brought his hand up to play with Dan’s hair, threading his fingers through his wavy hair.

A slight blush burned Dan’s cheeks and he put his head down, hiding his face in Phil’s shirt. “Shut up,” he mumbled, though he was grinning.

“Never,” Phil said, kissing Dan’s hair and smiling. He chuckled softly and pulled gently on Dan’s hair so he would lift his head and look at him. Phil gave him a sweet smile before leaning in to reconnect their lips once more.

Dan smiled against Phil’s soft lips. The kiss was soft and loving rather than hot and passionate. It lingered, neither in any rush to end it. They stayed like that for a minute, lips connected and unmoving.

Dan eventually pulled back, a grin now on his face. He couldn’t help but stare at Phil who still had his eyes closed. Phil’s black hair always slightly messy and it always looked like he’d had just rolled out of bed. Dan thought it was cute when Phil would constantly fiddle with it to try to make it look neater, only making his problem worse.

He gasped softly when Phil opened his eyes and caught him staring. Dan had always loved Phil’s bright blue eyes and the way they looked at him. Every time Phil looked at Dan, he made it obvious that he was head over heels in love.

“I love you,” he breathed.

Phil smiled and felt Dan’s warm breath against his cheek. “I love you too, bear.”


End file.
